


Fading Amongst the Stars

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, JohnTen are hurting, M/M, May add to later - Freeform, Out of love, Outer Space, Sad Story, but - Freeform, still in love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: "There never seemed to be enough gravity to hold him to Ten."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fading Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY shortened version of what this could be. I did it for a challenge on Amino and it could only be so many words. I'm thinking about doing a longer version.
> 
> This is NOT beta read.

Johnny’s body drifted aimlessly through space, broken tether dangling from his oxygen pack, spacecraft long out of sight. With one hour left to live, his thoughts permeated to his now ex-fiance. His heart pounding woefully in his chest at the male he’d never see again.

~

“ _ I can’t help that I have a life and a job apart from you!” Ten had screamed.  _

_ His words had both sparked a rage in Johnny’s veins as well as chipped away a piece of his heart, the pain only fueling the fire.  _

_ “I come home from a six month trip and you’re not even there! I don’t see you in the two weeks that I’m home and we LIVE TOGETHER! We can’t even get married because you’re too BUSY” he’d yelled back, voice so loud it scratched his throat as the words poured out.  _

_ Ten’s face grew red, the vein popping out of the side of his head, the one Johnny had only seen a handful of times.  _

_ “If it weren’t for you going up in that fucking shuttle every damn month, we’d be married already,” Ten seethed.  _

_ “We would have been married before my last take off if you hadn’t pushed it off!” Johnny fired back.  _

_ “I had to work!”  _

_ Johnny shook his head.  _

_ “No, you always have to work! Before when you just worked on transcriptions, you ALWAYS had time for me! Now you don’t have any time! Do you even still love me?!” Johnny screamed.  _

_ It was a question he didn’t want to know the answer to. Truth be told, he was fairly certain Ten wasn’t in love with him anymore. Maybe the fight would be for the good. Maybe he’d get to go up and return home single, but with a fresh start.  _

_ He and Ten had been dating for four years; ever since their first year of college when they’d met in their astronaut training class. They’d been engaged for three. They would have been married by now if their jobs, Johnny’s in particular, hadn’t kept getting in the way.  _

_ Johnny dealt with gravity all the time. Too little of it in space, too much of it on the planets he’d visited. But there never seemed to be enough gravity to hold him to Ten. They just kept circling each other.  _

_ “You know what, no I don’t! I don’t love you! I loved the guy in university that would kiss me in the back of class! Or the guy that held my hand in the hospital and cried with me when I hurt my knee! I miss the guy that proposed to me in the planetarium so we could both be in space together! I miss the guy that had time for me!” Ten fired. _

_ Johnny’s eyes widened. Eyes filling with tears, but wouldn’t let them fall, not in front of Ten. He helplessly watched the male take off the engagement ring and place it in Johnny’s hand. _

_ “We just don’t have time for each other… There’s not enough gravity in the world to make me love you anymore.” _

_ ~ _

“I still love you Ten,” Johnny whispered to himself. 

Maybe it was best Ten had broken off the engagement. He had an hour of air left in his tank. Not enough oxygen to get him home to Ten again.

If Ten truly stopped loving him, he wouldn’t be as hurt knowing the man he never had time to marry died on his last mission.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from one last message to Ten. His satellite phone would work for one more call.

~

The news had hit Ten hard. The day he’d been told, he was still so angry, but that anger had turned around to himself. He’d ended an engagement over a fight. Over something as stupid as not having time for each other. Ten would make time. He loved Johnny with his whole heart. He would make time for him. 

The second he heard the shuttle had engine complications and was returning, Ten had been glad. He’d get another chance to say what he should have told Johnny. To tell him that he loved him and to beg him to just go to the courthouse down the road. They could hold an official ceremony later. He wanted to marry Johnny now.

His hope lasted until Kun broke the news. News of the damaged engine and the broken tether. News of Johnny’s body, with a half-filled oxygen tank, drifting through the abyss with not enough time for a rescue.

~

With his phone pressed to his ear in the bathroom of the shuttle station, he listened to those same words Johnny had left in his voicemail one week ago. 

“Hey baby…I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Even if you truly don’t love me anymore, I still love you. I will always love you... I’m sorry for everything that I said…” there was a pause followed by the sound of the male choking back his tears. “I was planning on telling you this when I returned, but this was going to be my last trip. I was so tired of being without you that I had already decided to work in the station with you instead. It was supposed to be a surprise…” there was a low beeping and another shaky breath. “ You were always my husband in my heart and... I will spend my last few minutes remembering all the times we shared... I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep my promise to always make you happy… I guess I didn’t have enough gravity to hold you to me...” another beep followed by a strangled cough. “But I will always love you...” 

The line went dead after one more choked cough that Ten knew was followed by the complete depletion of the oxygen and Johnny’s death.

Tears cascaded down Ten’s face as the phone dropped to the floor, his body curling into a ball. 

“I still love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm thinking about making this longer. What do you think?


End file.
